


Failure

by king_kroolkodile



Category: Elder Scrolls, Elder Scrolls V: Skyrim
Genre: M/M, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Voice Kink
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-20
Updated: 2017-05-20
Packaged: 2018-11-02 23:32:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,074
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10955022
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/king_kroolkodile/pseuds/king_kroolkodile
Summary: Odahviing brings word of defeat, and Alduin is not happy.





	Failure

**Author's Note:**

> [a fill for the skyrim kink meme](http://skyrimkinkmeme.livejournal.com/4295.html?thread=6678983&#t6678983).

"Nahagliiv's death was not unexpected," Alduin muses out loud, still overlooking the land below. "However, with each death of our own, these despicable mortals inflict insult upon our very being." he whirls his head back to look at Odahviing, "That is why defeat is not tolerated for the dov. To fall from such miserable insects is sickening." the harsh glare from the World-Eater's crimson red eyes is unrelenting. "Would you say the same, Odahviing?"

"Yes, thuri." the subordinate answers quickly. Alduin's wrath was familiar to Odahviing, but he would be lying if he claimed to be unphased in its wake.

The heated gaze remains on Odahviing as Alduin turns to approach, "Your words ring hollow considering your own failure to rectify that outcome."

Odahviing quietly grumbles, "My strength alone could overpower the mortals, but it was Nahagliiv who-"

His response is immediately cut short by a ferocious growl from his superior, "Coward, do not attempt to shift blame. I was under the assumption that your power surpasses the others; that is why I personally selected you to replace Paarthurnax." he continues before Odahviing could try to defend himself, "If you expect me to continue seeing you as so," their snouts are now in such close proximity that Odahviing can feel each heavy breath from Alduin on his hide, "you will not return with news of failure again. Do I make myself clear, Odahviing?" the name is spoken with finely pronounced emphasis.

The crimson dragon lightly bows his head, "Yes, thuri."

"We shall see." Alduin's mouth relaxes ever so slightly. "Now," he starts in a more collected tone, "I will allow you to earn back my favor. A chance I do not grant to anyone else."

The World-Eater's gaze looks over Odahviing's form, a deep hum sounding from his throat. Odahviing's red scales always had quite an admirable hue and brilliantly maintained texture. Splashes of violet decorating his wings was a nice touch as well to such a finely crafted dovah. Even now as he stood before Alduin with a damaged sense of pride, the black dragon could still easily remind himself why Odahviing was perceived as the strongest, after the World-Eater himself of course.

Sharp teeth inside an eloquently shaped maw, firm muscles tight under Alduin's judgmental gaze, and a beautiful line of jagged spikes running along his back. These features matched with such a ferociously bold demeanor like Odahviing's held no equal among the rest of his fellow dov.

"Your graciousness is appreciated," the red dragon allows his eyes to momentarily wander over his master's body as well. He remains where he is as Alduin slowly begins to circle him with an all too certain look in his eyes, the unspoken admiration stirs something within Odahviing. To have personally caught the eye of their regal overlord was definitely a prideful accomplishment, and Odahviing always carried himself with plenty of confidence for that.

Once Alduin completes his circle around, Odahviing re-establishes eye contact and slowly drawls out, "Thuri." in a much gruffer voice. The sheer amount of command radiating from Alduin at all times is nothing short of absolutely intoxicating, especially when in such close proximity. Dov are naturally drawn to such a confident air, and Odahviing was no exception. He has been around Alduin long enough to know when a simple flare of the nostrils signaled that speaking his title had a subtle yet undeniable effect.

Alduin's jaws part slowly before he speaks a simple call of his subordinate's name, each word articulated with such delicate emphasis that Odahviing swallows to mask his own appreciative rumble in response. The black dragon then laughs, "You think my disappointment in you will dissipate that swiftly. No, you will have to earn it, fool."

"Then tell me what you wish of me, thuri." Odahviing emphasizes the title yet again, but receives no response this time.

Such a simple request, and easily answered, but Alduin will not give it. His top subordinate did return a failure after all. Yes, it is always more entertaining to leave the punished guessing. And he loved to see Odahviing squirm.

Alduin offers nothing as an answer except for a deep exhale. The World-Eater's gaze is as heavy and intense as ever, but Odahviing does not break eye contact. True, he feels a wave of uncertainty towards what his master had in mind, but he refuses to stoop to submission. He will face the consequences of his failure.

Their shared gaze remaining, Odahviing mirrors the exhale and slightly bares his teeth. Finally, Alduin huffs before speaking, "Do you remember our first coupling?" he appreciates the surprised snort that escapes Odahviing, no doubt caught off guard.

A moment of silence passes, "It would be difficult to forget." the second dragon admits. He offers nothing else, knowing well that he must carefully measure his answers while gauging Alduin's receptivity, especially when he fails to see where the conversation is meant to lead.

The World-Eater hums thoughtfully, "You speak the obvious, fool." it's far too easy to see Odahviing's momentary snarl which doesn't phase Alduin in the least.

"What a triumph we had accomplished," he continues, his voice growing more gruff yet eloquent. Oh yes, Alduin knew exactly how to work his own voice to achieve a tighter grip on his favorite subordinate. Odahviing shifts where he stands. "The exhilaration coursing through both of us," Alduin takes a pace back, "Blood of our so-called foes decorating our scales." his head cranes to Odahviing's so their snouts are close once again. Alduin's tongue lazily snakes out from between his teeth and gingerly sweeps along a small portion of Odahviing's upper jaw, "Relishing its taste on you."

Odahviing's nostrils flare as his breathing accelerates, and Alduin feels each breath on his own. He remembers it well, evidenced by his growing arousal. The sensations from that memory flood him. Odahviing does his best to remain cool and composed before his leader as his mind thinks of nothing else for the moment. Already, his body aches to re-experience the union despite his current predicament. Two mighty beings merged as one in a joining of shared ecstasy with scales grating against scales. His master's voice divulging exciting sentiments in a hushed tone that Odahviing alone could hear, yet he could hear the words loudly echoing as they tightly wrapped around his most receptive areas.

There is a glint of delight in Alduin's blood-red eyes when Odahviing partially opens his mouth, his breathing obviously more labored. He continues in the most sensual voice he can generate, "How you present your reputable form for me at last. Brit. Your posture conveying your desperate hunger, practically begging to be taken." Alduin licks his teeth, sensing his own desire beginning to stir. Few things proved more satisfactory for the pitch-black dragon than such a headstrong underling wanting him so strongly, and Odahviing proved to be very satisfactory indeed.

Unexpectedly, Odahviing adds, "And you hardly allowed me time to situate myself after how swiftly you positioned yourself," amusement actually lacing his voice. Judging by the silence after, he figured that Alduin did not think he would present any form of a quip. It was partially an attempt to mask his failing poise as his own craving started to sweep through him like breaths of fire, not wanting to come undone so quickly even if that was what Alduin wanted.

"Such is the effect of exuberance following a worthy battle," Alduin answers. He will allow this single instance to be pardoned, and falsely gives the impression that it does not phase him by bestowing the lightest brush of a touch against Odahviing's neck with the side of his lower jaw.

Quietly gratified by the resulting soft groan enticed out of the second dragon, Alduin then removes himself from his vicinity and backs away. Upon turning his back to Odahviing, facing the nearby higher rocky bluff, Alduin is sure each movement afterwards is executed deliberately and with a captivating air.

Odahviing silently watches the spiked body in motion as he climbs the short precipice to perch at its top, shifting where he stood once more as his eyes rested on what flexed muscle would temporarily be visible. He allows himself to roam the entire length of Alduin's figure which was perfection itself. His thoughts drift to the idea of what it would be like to envelop the World-Eater beneath his own body; a possibility Alduin would never consider due to his highest sense of arrogance, but Odahviing has reflected on this before. To have his overlord below, grunting and panting without restraint as he relentlessly grinded into him, his own words lost in the haze of pleasure. The very concept of such a heated joining sent a tremor through Odahviing, his arousal substantially increasing and incessantly pulsing inside.

"You are practically starved for my touch, are you not?" Alduin interrupts the small stream of thoughts, feeling more in control of the situation now that Odahviing was below his level.

The lower dragon snorts, "Why question what you know the answer to?" his voice drips with impatience. He was not enjoying this little game Alduin played. Each previous time before now, Alduin hastily claimed him and gave what Odahviing wanted. What he needed. Toying with his hunger like this, prolonging the much needed stimulation - Odahviing did not like it.

His attention focuses on Alduin when the latter snarls at him, "Hold your tongue."

 **Od Ah Viing**.

The red dragon's tail lifts when his name is spoken as a Thu'um. He hears his name over and over in his mind, spoken in his master's delicious voice which feels as if he's practically leaned in next to him. Odahviing groans, louder this time, and digs his wings and feet into the ground as the new wave of sensuous elation washes over him. "Now," Alduin states with mixed amusement and satisfaction, "again I ask you, what is it you desire?"

"For you to cease this irritating game!" Odahviing angrily snaps.

This stirs a furious roar out of Alduin and he descends from his place, immediately in Odahviing's close proximity once more, "Do not test me, fool!" rage is thick in his voice and his teeth fully bared in a vicious snarl. "You forget your place." the dangerously aggressive air around him is so fiercely strong, "I am your ruler; your master! You have yet to atone for your miserable blunder!" Alduin yells with such a deadly intonation nearly as powerful as the Thu'um itself, and Odahviing cannot help the rising heat at the juncture between his legs when hearing the World-Eater's speech in the heated tone it is.

"I await your command," Odahviing attempts to speak evenly, "Voice what it is you deem a necessary consequence and end this game you play." his own jaws part in a defensive display when Alduin advances ever so slightly toward him.

Alduin's voice is significantly calmer, "Ah, Odahviing, so foolhardy even when weighed with failure before me." he lifts his head, "Your own sense of arrogance clearly clouds your judgement." he speaks harshly. Odahviing swallows when Alduin laughs, sounding sinisterly amused. "Very well," Alduin's eyes narrow directly at him.

 **Od Ah Viing**.

Odahviing grunts as he buckles under the unexpected fervor snaking into him, dipping his head down to try to endure it.

 **Qiilaan**.

He finds his head sinking even lower, his wings relaxing to allow his body to dip further towards the ground. Odahviing cannot help but fight it however. It was very unbecoming of a dovah to willingly submit so easily.

Alduin growls impatiently.

 **Qiilaan**.

He repeats with greater emphasis, rumbling most appreciatively while watching Odahviing actively fight against the command - his resolve visibly diminishing.

Odahviing snarls, maintaining direct eye contact with the World Eater despite the rapidly increasing unseen force pushing him further downward. His wings are forced to splay out further, his legs straining to keep his body lifted in an ultimately futile attempt.

 **Qiilaan**!

The stronger force of the Thu'um-spoken word causes Odahviing to pant heavily as his body finally succumbs to his master's demand and relaxes in its lowered state along the ground. Alduin laughs once more, savoring the victory over his subordinate's physical will. Odahviing's display had been quite enticing to observe, rousing Alduin's own lust as evidenced by his emerging member. He carefully conceals it to his best extent as he circles the red dragon, hungrily looking him over.

Odahviing wearily raises his eyes up at him, "At last, your impatience is goaded out," his agitation gets the better of him, clearly fed up with Alduin's intentional stalling.

Alduin snorts in distaste, "Your rash nature is such an amiable quality, Odahviing," he notices the second dragon quietly grunt upon hearing his name spoken, "Now, however, it does you no favors."

"Then _take me_." Odahviing attempts a cool tone, despite his body aching with need. His own length is fully erect, twitching slightly after hearing his own words, incessantly throbbing the longer it goes without stimulation.

"You would like that, granting what you wish simply because you ask it of me." Alduin slows and appears to momentarily ponder, "It is very tempting. The aroma of your arousal is absolutely delicious."

He leans in close to Odahviing's head, his tongue slowly reaching out to taste the crimson hide again. In his peripheral vision, Odahviing can see his leader's dagger-like teeth so close to him. To be so near to what is easily one of a dovah's most detrimental weapons made it all the more exciting. However, his attention is torn away from Alduin's mouth the moment he feels his master finally beginning to mount him and his hips immediately raise up against him in anticipation.

Alduin's weight gradually increases on him, further pinning him against the ground. Odahviing waits - very impatiently - for Alduin to completely situate himself and give him the satisfaction he desperately needs at this point, but with a low growl he realizes Alduin does not move to do so. "Thuri..." Odahviing begins, voice throaty and strained.

"Yes, Odahviing?" Alduin whispers, slowly lowering his head to the level of Odahviing's neck. He can feel the crimson dragon's body shudder beneath his warm breath while he continued to delay Odahviing's gratification. "Beg for lenience," he takes one long swipe of the other's neck, "and perhaps I will consider granting you release."

Alduin feels Odahviing rumble in agitation, and it feels divine against his own body. The latter remained silent however, and Alduin made sure to teasingly rub his shaft against Odahviing's scales. It elicits a tasty sounding moan from his servant, especially when he was in such close proximity of where Odahviing desired it most. "I am waiting, Odahviing," he draws out the name with a hungry inflection. He would not admit it out loud, but the sooner he is able to breach Odahviing's stubborn pride, the better.

Odahviing shifts his legs and hips, desperate to feel Alduin against him. With another agitated growl, hitching when Alduin rubs against him once more, his jaws part to speak. "Take pity on me, World-Eater," his tone thinly laced with resentment, "I need-" feeling Alduin's teeth lightly scrape against his neck's scales causes him to grunt, "I ask for _mercy_ , thuri." he practically hisses the last words out.

"Very good, Odahviing." Alduin praises with a quiet laugh, "very good..." he repeats before positioning himself. Odahviing aggressively snarls when Alduin hastily begins to grind against him; the arousing stimulation hitting him hard and fast. Alduin sets a controlled pace, clouding Odahviing's mind beyond the indescribable ecstasy he was feeling and could only communicate it through pleasured moans and heavy breaths.

Alduin's breath is hot on his neck, which is also licked and nipped at as the black dragon keeps Odahviing pinned beneath him. "Hin frin, Odahviing" Alduin's own strain to keep his voice even is evident in his tone.

 **Wahl**.

The dragon below him wails out as a new wave of building sensual touch hits him within. He feels it escalating with the spoken word snaking through his entire body and centering at his cock. It twiches as Alduin's rubs against his scales in such close proximity. Together with Alduin's voice, breath, and body attacking all senses, Odahviing can only take the pleasure with guttural moans and snarls.

"Thuri-" is all Odahviing can muster while in such a heated state, but Alduin enjoys it all the same. His own breathing grows faster as he picks up his pace, having grown just as impatient as Odahviing - not that he would show it. He was certain Odahviing had been stringed along enough, anyhow.

 **Gaar**.

His tone is incredibly sultry, keenly articulating the single word. It is this lone word that easily pushes Odahviing over the edge, increasing the intense pleasure to a level the crimson dragon can hardly take. The release takes its hold fiercely and Odahviing roars with just a faint breath of fire leaving his jaws. Alduin does not relent, dragging out his climax much longer than he's used to. It is both exhilarating and infuriating.

Fortunately, it does not take long for the World-Eater to reach his own release and Odahviing can feel another weaker wave of arousal hit him upon hearing the black dragon call his name in the midst of a rasping growl.

Alduin gives a few last slower thrusts before slowing, remaining on Odahviing. For a moment, the silence between them is only filled with their shared labored breathing. Odahviing's body collapses into the ground in exhaustion, paying no mind to the double spent loads running along his underbelly. This had easily been the most intense of their couplings. The extra ecstasy was definitely not unwelcome for Odahviing, but at the same time he did not care for a repeat of its agitating buildup. More pleasurable or no, Odahviing preferred to keep this as one - admittedly unforgettable - experience.

"Now," Alduin spoke at last, fluidly climbing off his subordinate, "leave me. Should you bring word of failure again, I will be less forgiving." his voice is just as easily recovered, having a more than evident bite to its inflection.

Odahviing stood and silently nodded his head at Alduin, "I understand, my lord." he fails to hide his own subtle spiteful tone. Despite his body still attempting to recuperate from the heated session, Odahviing wastes no time taking to the sky as his master wanted. He would certainly need to rest before setting out to further regain Alduin's favor.

**Author's Note:**

> "thuri" - my overlord  
> "qiilaan" - submit/submission  
> "frin" - fervor  
> "gaar" - release


End file.
